


Jason and Piper

by darumasama



Series: Pokemon AU [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Double Battle, M/M, Psychic Bond, Will's Charizard is powerful, elite eight, strong bond between trainers and pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: Round Three of the Elite Eight: Jason and Piper
Relationships: Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Pokemon AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Jason and Piper

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this one is pretty long. I just couldn't stop typing apparently. So enjoy :)

Will let out a yawn as he sat up and stretched. Mimikyu whined in his lap, obviously upset that he was getting up as she curled into a little ball. A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he pet her softly. He glanced around the room, eyes landing on a sleeping Nico in a chair a little away, Gardevoir at his side with a bright smile.

“How are you feeling Gardevoir?” He asked. Gardevoir just smiled, their psychic connection open to where Will can feel that all of Gardevoir’s injuries were gone. This made him smile knowing that Gardevoir was okay. “Who knew pokemon battles were so exhausting?” Will laughed softly as to not wake Nico.

 _‘You should be more careful,”_ Gardevoir’s voice said in his mind. _‘Your connection with us is very powerful like Nico and that girl said, but you are not used to it when it comes to battles.’_

Will let out a tired sigh, _‘I know.’_ He glanced back over to a sleeping Nico, then blushed as he looked away when Garevoir’s chuckle echoed in his mind.

 _‘You don’t need to impress him or his friends with pokemon battles.”_ Gardevoir said, a smile on his face. _‘Nico already thinks very highly of you and so do his friends.’_

Will could feel his face redden more, _‘I’m really not that impressive. Nico made his own gym to help protect the ghost pokemon of Lavender Town as well as help educate people about them. Then all his friends are the Elite Eight and Champion of the Indigo League. Apparently, they beat out the previous Elite Four and Champion to take their spots so they could be closer to Nico and not scattered around the world. And I am just me.’_

 _‘Oh Will,’_ Gardevoir sighed. _‘You are more amazing than you think. Your ability to bond with any pokemon is amazing.’_

 _‘That is thanks to you and Hatterene,_ ’ Will interjected.

 _‘No, it is not.’_ Gardevoir said with the shake of his head, a gentle hand on Will’s shoulder. _‘We might have helped you a little at first, but you do that on your own now. And while we help you have a psychic connection with other pokemon, eventually I feel you won’t need us for that either. You’ll start off with your non-psychic pokemon and once you have learned to communicate with them it will naturally evolve to all pokemon.’_ He looked towards Nico, _‘Nico is the same way with ghost pokemon. He developed a psychic bond with his own ghost pokemon first and that grew into being able to do the same with all ghost pokemon.’_

Will smiled as he thought about Nico asking the wild ghost pokemon for assistance in gym battles to give challengers a chance at winning. He could tell that even though the ghost pokemon Nico summonded weren’t his own, the connection was still strong. The way the ghost pokemon of Lavender Town adored Nico was amazingly adorable. Will had stumbled upon Nico cleaning the Pokemon Tower and graveyard surrounded by ghost pokemon energetically telling him stories or jokes. Or at least that was what Will assumed was happening because of the little comments or laughs that Nico made in response. Will figured he responded aloud often because he was so used to being alone that it didn’t matter that he looked like he was talking to himself.

Gardevoir’s laugh echoed in Will’s mind, _‘You’re admiration and love for Nico is quite adorable.’_

 _‘Shut up,’_ Will replied, his blush coming back in full force.

‘ _You two make a very strong team.’_ Gardevoir said. _‘I think you can learn a lot from him as he can from you. It will only strengthen your relationship.’_ Gardevoir’s eyes traveled to Nico as he murmured something in his sleep. He laughed again, _‘I can see why Hatterene is protective of you when it comes to him.’_

Will sighed, _‘I just can’t convince Hatterne to be nice to him. She is so stubborn in saying that he is a bad person because he thinks odd thoughts about me. Whatever that means.’_ This only caused Gardevoir to laugh harder.

 _‘What it means is that you tend to be on his mind quite often.’_ Gardevoir explained.

 _‘You two really need to stop invading other people’s thoughts without their permission.’_ Will scolded. _‘It is quite rude.’_

 _‘Sometimes we can’t help it if said person has strong thoughts of you.’_ Gardevoir said with a shrug. _‘It happens naturally for us due to our overprotective natures when it comes to you. We need to know if those thoughts are good or bad to better protect you. Although with Nico, I guess I can try to keep out better. He has proven that he will never harm you.’_

Will sighed, ‘Can you try to convince Hatterene on that?’

Gardevoir laughed, ‘ _Easier said than done.’_ Mimikyu perked up as she jumped out of Will’s lap to her now very awake trainer. Brown eyes stared at Will intensely causing him to look away with a blush.

“What?” Will asked aloud.

Nico shook his head with a soft smile, “You and Gardevoir seemed to be having a conversation. I didn’t want to interrupt because it is interesting to watch.”

 _‘You should go to your next battle,’_ Gardevoir suggested. _‘Just be careful, Will.’_

Will couldn’t help but smile, _‘I will.’_ With that Gardevoir disappeared into his pokeball as Will shifted his attention back to Nico. “You ready for the next battle?”

Nico smirked, “I am ready to wipe the floor with Jason.”

“Competitive much?” Will laughed at the determined expression on Nico’s face.

“My cousins and I are very competitive.” Nico explained with a smug expression. “Jason and Percy rarely beat me.”

“Then I guess this next battle should be easy,” Will laughed as they both got up to head to the next arena.

“Should be,” Nico shrugged. “Although Piper can be quite fearsome.”

Will nodded with a hum and a smile. The closer they got to the next arena, the stronger the electricity in the air was. He turned to Nico before they entered, “Is one of them an electric pokemon trainer?”

Nico blinked, “Yeah, Jason is. How did you know?”

“I can feel the electricity in the air.” Will explained. “It feels similar to that of the electricity in a storm.”

“Been in lots of storms?” Nico said with a slight frown and a raised eyebrow, arms crossed.

“Oh yes!” Will grinned with a nervous chuckle. “When I first started traveling on Lapras and Charizard, we ran into storms often on accident. Thankfully there were pokemon around that helped us otherwise I am afraid to think of what might have happened. It was during two separate storms that I met Alomomola and Lugia actually.”

“Guess you’ll have to tell me more about that later,” Nico said with a smile as Jason opened the doors for them.

“Bro!” Jason said enthusiastically attempting to bring Nico into a hug, but Nico just hissed as he pushed his cousin away. “Stop flirting and come give you’re bro a hug, then we can battle!”

“Get away from me, Jason!” Nico hissed in annoyance, but Will could see the small tug at the boy’s lips to know he secretly was enjoying it. “And don't call me bro! I am not your brother! We’re cousins!”

Jason just laughed as he wrangled Nico into a headlock to give him an affectionate noogie. “Don’t be like that Neeks! You’re my little bro!”

Nico just continued to hiss and fight like a stubborn Meowth. When he finally did get away, Will couldn’t hide his laughter at Nico’s frizzy hair. He figured with Jason being an electric type trainer, that he created more static electricity on purpose when he was giving Nico the noogie. Nico must have known what Jason did, because he blushed as he wildly tried to get his hair under control while simultaneously attempting to send a death glare at the culprit. This only made Will laugh harder because it was just so incredibly cute, both his relationship with his cousin and his flustered appearance. Jason joined Will in laughter.

“Shut up both of you!” Nico pouted as he stormed off into the arena. “Let’s battle!” Will and Jason both just continued to laugh as they too entered the arena, Will next to Nico and Jason going to the other side next to Piper.

Piper chuckled, “Nice hair Nico.”

“Shut up!” Nico growled as he continued to get his hair to flatten back to its normal state. “You’re so dead Jason! I am going to have Gengar haunt your dreams for weeks!”

“tsk tsk,” Jason said as he shook his head in feigned disapproval. “You shouldn’t be using pokemon for terrible things, Neeks.”

“Speaking of pokemon,” Piper smiled. “You ready for your next battle?” She glanced to Jason at her side. “Jace has been so excited.”

“I am always excited at a chance to beat my little bro in a pokemon battle.” Jason grinned, which only caused Nico to roll his eyes.

“Let’s get this over with,” Nico sighed, a small smile upon his lips.

“Go Sylveon!” Piper said.

“Go Ampharos!” Jason called.

Will looked between the Sylveon and Ampharos with a smile. “We better be careful of your Ampharos with her having the Static ability. Don’t want our pokemon to get paralyzed by using physical attacks.”

Jason smirked, “How did you know?”

“The static electricity is radiating all around your Ampharos. An Ampharos will only do that if they have the Static ability.” Will explained as his eyes moved to Sylveon, its fur slightly shimmering from time to time. “And Sylveon seems to know Pixilate, a very rare and amazing ability.”

Piper looked Will in the eye, her eyes seemed to change color like a Kaleidoscope. “You can really tell that Sylveon has the Pixilate ability with just looking at her?”

Will blushed when he heard Nico chuckle next to him, “Oh yes... A Sylveon’s fur only shine like that if it knows the ability Pixilate.”

Piper raised an interested eyebrow, “It seems like Hazel, Frank, Leo and Calypso were right. You are very knowledgeable about pokemon. No wonder you and Annabeth seemed to hit if off when we were all introduced to you earlier.” She laughed, “I wonder which one of you knows more.”

“Will is a walking pokedex,” Nico commented with a smug smirk. “Annanbeth might know a lot about pokemon, but she also is an architect meaning she doesn’t just focus on pokemon like Will does.”

Jason laughed, “I bet you wouldn’t say that to her face.”

Nico frowned and muttered something along the lines of ‘she can be intimidating.’, but Will couldn’t quite hear it. Before anyone could ask what he said, he called out Palossand.

Will just smirked, “Go Charizard!” He couldn’t help but laugh at all their stunned faces at the fact that he called out a Flying type when Ampharos, an Electric type, was on the field.

“Odd choice for someone so knowledgeable about pokemon.” Jason commented with a shrug. “But I guess there might be something about your Charizard that we don’t know."

“You’ll see," Will just smiled confidently, his Charizard wasn’t afraid of any electric attack.

“Let the battle begin,” The referee shouted.

“Ampharos! Use Thunder on Charizard!” Jason shouted. Ampharos called into the sky, dark storm clouds forming, the clash of thunder could be heard.

“Sylveon! Use Magical Leaf on Palossand!” Piper called out. Sylveon pulls her head back, then brings it forward. Her ears then lifted up as she releases glowing light green leaves from her ears at Palossand.

Will smiled, “Charizard! Fire Blast those leaves, then take to the sky! You know what to do!” Charizard roared as he easily took out Sylveon’s attack and took to the sky. “Then use Steel Wing on Sylveon when you are ready!” The confused look on everyone’s face was amusing. None of them knew that both his Charizard and himself had learned to feel when lightning was about to strike by sensing the amount of electrical charge in the air. This was something they learned to develop while flying through many storms and with the help of his friend Zapdos.

“Palossand, use Earthquake!” Nico called knowing that with Charizard in the sky, that the attack wouldn’t do anything to him. Ampharos called again to the storm, lightning raining down on the field in an attempt to hit Charizard, but Charizard easily avoided all of them. Ampharos and Sylveon cried out as the ground below them started to shake violently.

“Ampharos! Use Dragon Pulse to try to distract Palossand!” Ampharos opened her mouth to charge a multicolored ball of energy before she fired it at Palossand, but missed due to the shaking of the ground and Palossand simply melting himself down into a pile of sand.

“Sylveon! Try Magical Leaf again!” Piper shouted. Slyveon mewed before she jumped into the air to get away from the shaking ground as she shot another Magical Leaf at Palossand. But Charizard was already there with his Steel Wing, knocking her back to the ground in time for Earthquake to take full force and explode under Ampharos and Slyveon. Both pokemon cried out, as a cloud of dust covered the arena. Will covered his face in an attempt to keep the dust out of his eyes.

“Charizard!” Will coughed. “Stay above the dust and listen for Slyveon and Ampharos then use Fire Blast!” Charizard roared from above. They had flown through sandstorms before as well and learned to navigate without using their sight using echo location, something they learned from a their friend Noibat.

“Palossand!” Nico called. “Use Shadow Ball on Ampharos and Slyveon before the dust clears.” Will kept his eyes closed as he listened to the battle in the dust. He knew that when the dust cleared that they would be the winners. He didn’t open his eyes until he heard the referee announce that they had won the battle. Charizard let out a victorious roar as he landed next to Will.

“Good job Charizard,” Will beamed as he hugged his pokemon. “Who knew all those techniques we learned while helping pokemon would come in handy during a pokemon battle.”

“Techniques?” Jason asked curiously as he recalled his pokemon, Piper doing the same.

“Yes,” Will said. “When I was traveling around helping injured pokemon, we ran into all the different weather extremes. Most of the time we would just wait it out, but sometimes it would catch us off guard or we had to brave them otherwise the injured pokemon wouldn’t make it. Both Charizard and Lapras have learned to adapt to them because they were my main source of transportation. Charizard can use echo location as well as sense electrical density in storms, moisture in the air, and current changes in the wind.”

“That is very impressive.” Piper said. “No wonder you weren’t afraid of Ampharos’ electrical attacks despite Charizard being part Flying type. Now it makes sense why he is so much bigger and stronger that most trained pokemon. One would almost think you got him from the Charicific Valley.”

Will grinned, “We’ve actually stopped there for a bit. The Charizard there are very powerful indeed.” He patted his Charizard as he laughed. “Charizard here had a great time challenging some of the wild Charizard there and he became great friends with Liza and her Charizard Charla.”

“Is there anywhere you haven’t been?” Jason asked.

Will bit his lip thoughtfully as he thought about all the places he had been during his journey. While it was true that he had traveled to many places across all regions, he couldn’t really say if he had been everywhere or even remember most of the places he had been.

“Honestly,” he chuckled nervously. “I doubt I’ve been everywhere, but I have been so many places across all regions that it is kind of hard to remember all of them.”

“We should all get together more often,” Jason suggest with a bright smile. “One so I can see my cute little bro!” Nico frowned. “And two, so we can pick your brain about everything you seem to know about pokemon. I am sure with you and Annabeth our pokemon would become a lot stronger.”

Nico just rolled his eyes and grabbed Will’s hand, dragging him off to the next arena before Will could even answer. Will just laughed as he recalled Charizard, Nico already having called back Palossand.

“See you later little bro!” Jason called after them. “Be sure to say hi to our other bro Percy!” Nico just stuck his tongue out childishly to Jason before they were out of site. Once they were in the hall that led to the next arena Nico stopped.

“How is that without battling often that you are still the most powerful trainer I have ever met?” Nico asked with a curiously raised eyebrow.

Will blushed, “I’m not powerful at all, my pokemon are. They had to adapt to everything to help me. And we never would have learned what we did if my wild pokemon friends didn’t teach us.”

“Sure, Sunshine.” Nico chuckled. “Keep saying it is just your pokemon.” He took Will’s hand in his own and laced their fingers together. “I am glad you chose to do double battles with me. It made me realize how much I still have to learn. It also let me see more things about you that are amazing.” Will looked at Nico’s blush covered face with wide eyes, a matching blush across his own face.

He looked down with a small smile, “I’m not that amazing, and I still have much to learn as well.” He gave Nico’s hand a small squeeze. “But we can learn together and teach each other things.” He looked back into Nico’s eyes. “I look forward to all the adventure we will have together.”

Nico’s blush deepened as he looked away, a small smile on his lips. “Dork.” He started to walk towards their next battle, Will followed happily next to him their hands swinging back and forth between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea that pokemon can learn from each other to learn abilities about the different elements. You kind of see this in the anime. So I take creative liberties to use things to my advantage with Will's Charizard. Also, I love the episode in the Charicific Valley. It is one of my favorites even though poor Ash's Charizard feels so weak in it. 
> 
> I also apologize for the pokemon battles being kind of short and one sided. They are very difficult to write which makes me respect the people that write the series lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
